Running With the Wolves Derek Hale
by MonxAmour
Summary: Living in Beacon Hills wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my senior year of high school. But I guess when you have divorced parents any choices you ever had go out the window. I never expected to get thrown into the world of supernatural creatures where everything goes. I also never expected to fall in love with a very temperamental werewolf named Derek Hale.
1. Chapter 1

I, for the last time, breath in the cool honeysuckle filled air of Georgia. My head tilting back to feel the warm sun caress my lightly tanned skin, my brown/ombre blonde hair tickling my neck when it blows back with the warm breeze. In exactly five minutes I am leaving the town I've lived in all my life with my mom for Beacon Hills, California. A place I don't really want to go back to. I was nine when my mom divorced Jason, my dad, and since then I've had to go up there to see him every summer. Now at seventeen, my senior year in school, mom wants me to live with him. She thinks that it won't only be good for me, but also for him, she says he's lonely. So, without much of a fight I said goodbye to all my friends, packed all my clothes, photo albums, and whatever else I needed, then officially said goodbye to this part of my life.

"Are you almost ready?" Charlotte, my mom, asks from behind me her usually steady and firm voice cracking from crying. Last night she finally broke down when she saw me packing, I held her until she stopped.

"Yeah." I breathe staring over the creek I played in during summer, and the honeysuckle vines I would always sit by when reading.

The drive to the airport was silent neither of us knowing what to say. Like mom, I'm not good at goodbyes. I don't like them. I fiddle with the buttons on my chiffon top my bright hazel eyes focusing on the Georgia scenery instead, afraid I might never see it again. Once we reach the airport my mom unbuckle her seat belt pulling me into the tightest hug I think she's ever given me, and I hug back just as tightly, the tears I've held in threatening to spill over. I have a feeling that you're thinking that Jason might not have been the best dad or husband, but I didn't mean to make it sound that way. He's actually the exact opposite. He's fun, charming, and to most women handsome. I just got the personality of my mother. Quiet, thoughtful, and shy.

"Call me whenever you get the chance and text me when after you wake up and before you go to bed. No matter the time." She whispers in my ear her arms beginning to shake.

"Okay," I whisper in reply pulling away before I do start crying. There is nothing I hate more than crying in public, it unnerves me.

I get out of the car to grab my suitcase knowing if I don't move now, I never will. How can she expect me to leave all of this behind for a place I don't even like, with a cop for a dad. Getting the picture now? He was always at work, my parents distanced, and just had nothing in common anymore except for loving me. In the end dad agreed to let mom have me during the school year so he could have me during the summer, he works less that time of year so we can have beach trips. I sigh in relief finally out of the security line, having exactly ten minutes to spare before my plane is ready to take off. After setting my bags down in a corner with an elderly couple, I walk over to a snack machine to have a butter finger for breakfast. Yeah, yeah, totally unhealthy, I know. But chocolate and peanut butter are my two addictions, and I will be damned if I can't have both on the saddest day of my life!

* * *

The plane ride, though excruciatingly long, gave me time to think out my frustration, and piece together everything I can do to make this new adventure less… Awkward. I mean come on. What happens when you place two completely different personalities into one house? I grab my luggage off the baggage claim and walk outside, sighing when I see dad has brought his police cruiser. One other thing I forgot to mention about him, he loves being in law enforcement, and shows it off every chance he gets.

"Ramona!" I cringe at the sound of him yelling my full name, blushing deeply when a few people look over at me. I'm dressed way differently in my plaid button up shirt and white shorts.

"Hey dad," I mutter walking over to him. He grabs my bags for me and loads them into the cruisers trunk along with some guns.

"How was the flight?" He asks once he gets in beside me.

"Fine, long." I answer buckling up.

Dad smiles over at me and I can't help but smile back. His smile is one of my favorite things about him, that's why I am glad I got my looks from him. Maybe a few traits of his personality could get handed down to me too. He's in his mid thirties, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and light skin. The only physical gene I got from mom was the ability to tan.

"So, since its August, I've already enrolled you into school." I groan and he laughs lightly hitting my knee. "Don't sound so upset about it. You're a senior. Top of the food chain." I laugh shaking my head.

"Dad high school isn't the Discovery channel, I'm not on a food chain." I state still chuckling. "I don't think I'm even discovered yet." Dad laughs shaking his head.

"Maybe that's a good thing. You're unique." _Or weird_. I think but don't dare say it aloud.

The three-hour ride to Beacon Hills is filled with fast food, a few jokes, and silence. Once we reach the house, the facts I've been thinking about start sinking in. I'm here in Beacon Hills. Not only for summer, for the year. My stomach twists into knots as I follow dad and my bags inside.

"I've added a small desk to your room, it's not much but it will work. You have your own laptop correct?" I nod. "Good, I put the desk right next to an outlet." I walk into my bedroom unable to hold back a smile.

He never changes anything, I've never asked him too.

Pastel blue walls.

White carpet.

White curtains covering the sliding door that leads to a small porch.

"Can I, uh, unpack alone?" I didn't want to hurt dads feelings but he didn't seem to mind when I dismissed him.

"Yeah, I'll order a pizza."

I smile as he leaves shutting the door behind him. The first thing I do is light a candy apple candle and set it on my desk, then I begin the frustrating tack of unpacking. For an hour strait I take my time going through my clothes, I put my summer stuff in the dresser since I will not be needing them until next May, then I hang my winter clothes neatly in the organizing my shoes, summer to winter, I walk downstairs my mouth-watering from the pizza smell. Dad already sits at the table with a few pieces, a large two liter of Dr. Pepper in the middle of the table.

"You start at Beacon Hills Monday. Which means you are getting your birthday present a couple of months early." I raise my brows in curiosity as he hands me a small box, maybe a bracelet. I smile opening it, my eyes widening when i pull out a necklace chain, a silver key on the end of it.

"You didn't!" I state excitedly bouncing in my seat.

"Oh, but I did." Dad states leading me to the garage behind the house. I bite my lower lip as he opens the door revealing _my_ car. I bite back a squeal my eyes taking in the Honda model. "A 2010 Honda accord in sassy red." Dad pats the hood and without thinking I wrap my arms around his neck. He laughs hugging back.

"Thank you! How much did this cost you?" He rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry about that, just enjoy." He gently nudges my shoulder with his elbow and I grin opening the door and getting int.

"What's this?" I ask looking at the stereo in confusion.

"Whenever you're over here you're always listening to the music on your phone. So I installed a stereo you can plug up too. And it didn't cost me anything. I used to be quite the mechanic."

I get out hugging him again and a laugh rumbles in his chest.

"I should by you cars more often." I playfully punch him and he laughs ruffling my hair. "C'mon. The pizza is probably getting cold."

_**Thanks for reading the first chapter! If you liked it you know what to do :)) Reviews (good or bad) is appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

My heart races and I take in a deep breath sitting up in bed, my skin coated in a thin sheet of sweat. I throw off the covers and I step out onto the porch that holds two small white chairs and a circular glass table. I wet my lips looking out into the woods across the street thinking of the nightmare I had. That's the first nightmare I've ever had in my seventeen years on this earth, I usually don't even dream. I was running, fast, through the woods, something was right on my heels sending chills up my spine. It let out a deep howl and that's the last thing I remember before everything went black. I take a seat in one of the chairs trying to regulate my breathing. I get panic attacks very easily. After a few minutes I am able to breathe again and I slump into the chair looking up at the star dotted sky. It looks like it might storm.

"Tired little laughs, gold-lie promises, we'll always win at this. I don't ever think about death, it's alright if you do, it's fine…" I sing under my breath shivering in the early morning cold. I stand up walking back toward my bed, and then I hear it. The howl, the same I heard minutes ago in my sleep. I turn slowly to face the woods, goosebumps running up my arms, this time not because of the cold.

* * *

I roll over groaning tiredly, my face buried into the pillow. I didn't go back to sleep for awhile after the howl echoed from the woods, I locked the sliding door, and kept my bedroom door unlocked in case it decided to come closer. It howled two more times, and then it was just gone. Like it never even happened. I sigh when my bedroom door creaks open, and my dad clears his throat.

"Morning, I'm leaving you breakfast on the table, there's a full cup of coffee and a bit of money. Use it for whatever you like… Except drugs." I snort into my pillow and dad chuckles from the door. "I love you." He says before shutting the door.

I don't move until he is out of the driveway, then I get up and go to the bathroom. I strip off my pajamas and switch on the hot water, pulling out my floral shampoo and bodywash collection. My muscles relax underneath the pelting warmth, my head falling back allowing it to run over my face and chest. For another fifteen minutes I take my time washing my hair and body before climbing out, and wrapping a fluffy white towel around my petite figure. After washing my face with some grapefruit acne wash, I blow dry my hair, pulling it into a fishtail braid. I walk over to my closet skimming over the shelves before pulling on an outfit ( /entry/117667326/in-set/14024164-fashion-beauty-etc?context_user=Cherry_Snowcone&page=4) I leave the house with a handful of bacon from the kitchen, and my keys. I plug my phone up into the stereo smiling when it plays perfectly. Jasmine Thompson plays as I drive, my eyes taking in the familiar scenery until I reach Staples. I walk in the twenty dollars dad gave me crinkles in my balled fist. I walk straight to the pens, and other writing supplies. A redhead approaches me, her eyes scanning the notebooks.

"You're new here." She states turning to face me. My eyes widen and my cheeks burn red.

"Uh yeah, how did you-"

"I would remember someone who looks like you. A girl like you doesn't go unnoticed for to long. I'm Lydia Martin." She smiles a flawless smile, her dimple showing.

"Rome Knighting."

"Rome, like the city?" I blush.

"Uh, my name is Ramona, but I don't like it." I explain.

"Okay, I like it. Rome. Sexy and dangerous." I feel myself blush harder and she chuckles. "See you around." She walks away her hips swaying. I sigh shaking my head grabbing the pens and notebooks I need before walking over to the cashier.

Once I get back home, I heat up some pizza from last night and check my phone. Three messages all from mom. *How's Beacon Hills so far?* I sigh replying. *Okay, it's always the same.* I shut it off walking into the living room to watch some TV, knowing dad won't be home until late tonight, or early tomorrow morning. Ugh! The thought of school hits me and suddenly the pizza makes me nauseous. I hate meeting new people, I feel socially awkward and uncomfortable. Oh well, Lydia seemed nice, I might become friends with her. After eating my pizza I decide sitting around all day won't get too exciting. I pull on some sneakers and a hoodie then leave the house. I know, I know, walking through the woods right after hearing a wolf howl might be stupid, but I can't stay in the house any longer.

"_When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I look at you_," I sing kicking around sticks and rocks.

I've missed taking walks in these woods, it's always been so peaceful and quiet. When I was little, little, like five, dad would take me fishing at a small pond not far from this spot. Maybe ten minutes. I keep walking admiring the scenery until I hear the first clap of thunder. Great, just great, Rome. I scold myself turning to walk back. Something catches my eye and I look up to see what looks like a house through some trees. My curiosity heightens and the rain gets heavier so I quickly make my way to the small clearing where the burnt house stands. Something about this house is oddly familiar, and not in a good way. I chose not to go in, instead I sit on the porch, cold, but safe from the rain.

"What do you think you're doing?" I jump nearly having a heart attack when a sharp, deep voice alerts me. Standing at the burnt door is a man. Tall, dark, and handsome. Actually everything about this man seems dark. His clothes, his hair, his hypnotic greenish-gray eyes that are currently burning a hole into my face. "I asked you a question." He snaps pulling me out of my head.

"Oh uh, I uh. I needed to get out of the rain." I state blushing when his eyes lower to my feet then back to my face.

"This is private property." He states his voice intimidating and dangerous.

"Sorry, I had no idea." I stammer blinking rapidly when he takes a couple steps closer.

"You look cold, you can stay until the rain stops." He opens his house door waiting for me to enter. I obey stepping inside feeling no temperature difference, but I say nothing about it.

"My names Derek."

"Rome." I mutter looking around at the burns walls and staircase."Do you… Live here?" I ask cautiously turning to face him.

"Yes." Is all he says walking into what used to be a living room. Now all there is, is a couch and books everywhere. "Sit." He scoots over to the other end, giving me more than enough space.

"Thanks," I murmur rubbing my arms to see if I can warm up faster. What I really want to do is get out of this house, away from Derek. Not that being around hot strangers is all that bad, he's just very intimidating. And he knows it.

"You're not from around here are you?" He asks his brows raising.

"Uh no, how did you know?" I ask looking at the wall instead of him.

"You have a southern drawl." I blush smiling at the ground.

"Georgia." I state. He nods his eyes not leaving me, I can tell because my skin is tingling beneath his stare. "Have you always lived here?"

"Yes, I moved a few years ago, I just got back." Derek replies stiffly and I decide to go quiet again.

After minutes of just awkward silence the rain dies down and I stand up, partly relieved, and a bit disappointed. If I weren't so shy and timid, I would ask him more questions. His mysterious attitude is intriguing.

"I better go, my dads probably worried." I lie, my eyes on the door instead of him.

"Okay." He leads me over his hand almost landing on my back, but it rests back at his side. "Maybe I'll see you around." He mumbles.

"Maybe." I say with a small smile before I turn and walk off back into the woods. I may be crazy but I am pretty sure my skin tingled like he was still staring at me until I got home.

* * *

"Hello?" I ask cheerfully into the phone on the second ring, trying to multi-task.

"Hey honey, I'm going to be late getting home, like early morning late." Dad says his voice anxious.

"Are you okay?" I ask setting my razor off to the side.

"Yeah, a big case came up so we have to call in all departments, including state officalls." My eyes widen.

"Define big!"

"Murder."

"Okay," I sigh shaking my head. "Please be careful." I add picking my razor back up.

"Don't worry about me, I live dangerously." I laugh as he hangs up and I shut off my phone for the night.

I run some moisturizer over my smooth legs before shutting off the bathroom light and walking back into my bedroom to change into my pajamas. I walk downstairs for a cup of water, my eyes falling onto the woods. For only a moment I swear I see bright blue eyes before they are gone again, and I mentally scold my paranoia.


End file.
